Sailor Moon M (Miracle)
by legoboy20
Summary: 2 years after defeating Sailor Galaxia and Chaos, Usagi Tsukino is finally getting to live a normal life again, but how long can the peace last, when Chibiusa and the Sailor Quartet come to the past, followed by a new enemy...? Misaki-CereCere/Ceres Ameko-PallaPalla/Pallas Itsuki-JunJun/Juno Seika-VesVes/Vesta
1. Blast from the Future

"I'M LATE!" a voice yelled. An 18 year old girl ran as fast as she could, a long, blond, pigtails flowing behind her. This is Usagi Tsukino. It had been two years after she had defeated Chaos and the Shadow Galactica as Sailor Moon, the Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice. Ever since then, she hasn't had to transform into Sailor Moon, and had been able to live a normal life, for the first time since awakening as Sailor Moon.

Usagi arrived at an apartment building, and spotted a tall, black haired man standing near the entrance. Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's boyfriend.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried as she rushed towards him. As soon as she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Usako, you're late… again…" the man, said looking down at his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan, I over slept again…" admitted the girl, looking down.

Mamoru sighed, "It's okay, let's go" he said as he walked towards his motor cycle, with Usagi following behind. Mamoru handed a helmet to the girl, which she put on. The man picked up a second helmet, put it on, and got onto the bike. Usagi did the same, and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Mamoru started up the bike and off they went.

The pair arrived at a fountain in the middle of a park. This area had a special place in both of their hearts. It was the place where their future daughter, Usagi, a.k.a Chibiusa, as they called her to avoid confusion with her mother, first arrived in the past.

"Hey, Mamo-chan. What do you think Chibiusa is doing now?" asked Usagi.

"Princess stuff, I guess, or maybe she's busy being Chibi Moon, and fighting enemies with the Sailor Quartet" replied Mamoru.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru once again, and got on her tippy-toes, so her lips could reach Mamoru's. Their lips met and they stayed like that for about a minute.

Suddenly a bright light shone in the sky, the couple looked up, and saw a young girl with pink hair fall from where the light shone… followed by four other girls!

The pink haired girl landed right on Usagi's head. "Ugh, one day that's gonna break neck…" she muttered, before realising what just happened. Usagi looked down at the girl who had just landed on her and gasped in surprise. "Chibi Moon!" Usagi cried. Usagi looked around at the four other people who had also fallen from the sky. One was a girl with red hair, the second had green hair, the third had pink, and the fourth had blue. They were the Sailor Quartet, Sailors Vesta, Juno, Ceres, and Pallas, the guardians who protected Sailor Chibi Moon.

"Chibiusa!" Usagi cried at her unconscious future daughter, "What happened?! Who did this?!" Sailor Chibi Moon struggled to regain consciousness, and only managed to get out three words before fainting again. "Usa…gi… Hur…ry… Trans… form…"

Deciding to take Chibi Moon's advice, Usagi looked around to make sure no one would see her, and then turned to Mamoru. Both of them nodded to each other. Usagi opened to lid of her brooch, the Eternal Moon Article, to reveal to the Legendary Silver Crystal. She brushed her hand in front of it, which caused to emit a pink light. " **MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"** Usagi cried.

Feathers swirled through the air as golden light coalesced to form the crescent moon on her forehead and wings appeared on her back. She spread her arms and her new wings and her leotard appeared, then more feathers collected to form her gloves. She then turned around and, in another swirl of feathers, the rest of her sailor uniform materialized. She spun once more and her wings became smaller, and she finished by assuming her final pose. After two years, she finally had to transform into Sailor Moon once again, though she didn't know why yet…

Mamoru also transformed. He now wore a black tuxedo, a cape, a top hat and a white eye mask.

Once again, a light shone in the sky and another figure came from the sky, and unlike Chibi Moon and the Quartet, landed on their feet. The new figure also wore a Sailor uniform similar to Sailor Mars' uniform. She had dark red hair, and wore a red eye-mask that was very similar to the one worn by Sailor V. She also wore some kind of golden arm band with a red gem on it.

"Who-who are you?!" questioned Sailor Moon.

The mysterious Sailor Senshi smirked, before shouting " **Eris Burst!** " A circle of fire formed in front of the Sailor, before a multiple bursts of fire were shot towards Eternal Sailor moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way of the attack and glared at the new Senshi.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Tell me who you are first!" the Senshi snapped back.

"Ok then… I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice, I am Sailor Moon!" Moon cried, "And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Ah, so you're Sailor Moon?" the Senshi asked rhetorically, "I've heard about you, I am Sailor Eris" she introduced herself.

"Sailor… Eris?" repeated Tuxedo Mask.

"Correct, I have been sent to take care of something" she replied, while looking towards the unconscious Chibi Moon.

Sailor Moon noticed this. "I don't know what you want with Chibi Moon, but I will not let you hurt her!" she exclaimed. " **Starlight Honeymoon Therapy… KISS!** " she cried. The Eternal Tiare appeared in a flash of pink light in Sailor Moon's hands. She held the Tiare above her head and pink light flared from the top of the item and streamed towards Sailor Eris.

"Hmph, **BURST BARRIER!** " Eris cried as a barrier made of fire surrounded Eris, protecting her from the attack.

"What?!" Sailor Moon cried in surprise. Eris smirked.

"I expected more from the future queen, oh well, **ERIS B—** "

" **AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW!"**

A huge burst of power came straight at Sailor Eris, stopping her from attacking, and causing her to have to jump out of the way, but not before getting a slight hit on her leg. Sailor Moon turned to see the Sailor Quartet standing up.

"Grr, I'll take my leave for now…" Eris started, "But I will be back! **ERIS STEAM!** " she yelled. A thick steam formed around the Senshi, and when it went away, she was gone.

' _After all this time, a new enemy has appeared?'_ thought Sailor Moon to herself. Now that Eris was gone, she de-transformed and ran over to her boyfriend, who was cradling Chibi Moon.

"Mamo-chan, is she…?" She asked with worry.

"She should be fine" he replied, "we should get to her my apartment" he suggested.

"Uh huh" replied Usagi. She then turned to the Quartet. "What happened?" she asked them.

"That Eris appeared and attacked us earlier today" Ceres explained, "and when we tried to contact the palace for back up, we couldn't get through, so we ended coming here, but she managed to follow us…"

Tuxedo Mask stood up with Chibi Moon in his arms. "You can explain the rest later, but right now we should get Chibiusa back to my place".

"Okay" Ceres replied, before de-transforming to her civilian form, Misaki Ichino. The rest of the Quartet followed and also de-transformed. Pallas into Ameko Nino, Juno into Itsuki Sanno, and Vesta became Seika Shino. All four now wore single coloured long sleeve shirts, yellow for Misaki, blue for Ameko, green for Itsuki, and red for Seika. They also grey track pants.

"I'll try to contact the others" stated Usagi. She pulled out her communicator that she always had on her (unless she forgot it) just in case something happened. "Everyone, meet me at Mamo-chan's place, somethings happened, Chibiusa is here."


	2. New Power

**Mamoru's Apartment**

Every Sailor Senshi who was free had gathered at Mamoru's apartment. The only ones unable to make it were Haruka and Michiru, as they were busy elsewhere. Chibiusa now laid in Mamoru's bed asleep, with Hotaru and Ameko watching over her. Everyone else was sitting around the coffee table in the living room, discussing what had happened.

"So that new Senshi just appeared out of nowhere, attacked you, and somehow followed you into the past?" asked Setsuna.

"Pretty much…" replied Misaki, "and they seem to be after Small Lady or maybe just the Pink Moon Crystal…"

"Pink Moon Crystal?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah, it's basically her version of the Silver Crystal" explained Itsuki.

"Do you know if there are any more of these Senshi?" asked Ami

"We've only seen Eris, but who knows?" Seika replied with a shrug.

Suddenly, Ameko burst in from the other room, "She woke up!" she exclaimed. Usagi sprang to her feet immediately, and rushed to Mamoru's bedroom.

"Chibiusa!" she exclaimed.

"Usagi!" she replied cheerfully. Mamoru entered the room next. "Mamo-chan!"

Chibiusa ran straight past Usagi, and wrapped her arms around her future father. The rest of the group entered the room.

"Hi everyone" greeted Chibiusa still hugging Mamoru.

"How are you feeling, Chibiusa-chan?" asked Ami.

"My head still hurts a bit, but apart from that I think I'm ok!" Chibiusa replied.

"That's good, but I think I'll give you another check-up, just to be safe, ok?" said Ami.

"Ok" replied the pink-haired girl.

"Me and Misaki-chan are going for walk, we'll be back later!" Minako called out as she and Misaki walked out the door, "Uh, Minako-chan!" Makoto called out behind them, but got no response.

Seika sighed. "Those two are too alike…" everyone else gave sighs of their own.

 **Elsewhere**

Sailor Eris watched over Juuban from the top of a skyscraper. "Where are you hiding, Princess?" she said to herself. She had a mission to complete and she was determined to complete it. "Hopefully if I cause a commotion, at least one of the Sailor Senshi will appear, preferably the Princess" she said hopefully, pulling out a small dart, before looking in the crowds of people below.

"Eenie meenie miney, you!" she exclaimed, as she threw the dart at an unsuspecting woman below. The dart stuck right in the back of her neck. She screamed in pain, and then began to transform into a large monster, and began thrash around savagely. "That should do it, rampage my Sainan, now all I do is wait" Eris said to herself.

Minako and Misaki happened to come to the street the monster was now rampaging. "W-what is that?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"How should I know? I DO know we should transform though!" Minako replied pulling out her Crystal Change Rod. Misaki followed her lead and pulled out her Amazon Stone.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power, Make Up!"

The two girls transformed into their Senshi aliases, Sailor Venus and Sailor Ceres. "Careful not to kill it until Sailor Moon gets here, there's a chance it's a mutated human" instructed Venus.

"Got it" replied Ceres. Venus pulled out her communicator, "Everyone, a monster has appeared, and we need Usagi in case it's a mutated human!"

"On my way!" Usagi replied. Venus turned to the rampaging creature. "We won't kill it, but we can at least stop it, Crescent Beam!" Venus cried as she fired a glowing, yellow beam of energy at the creature.

The monster cringed at the attack and glared at Venus angrily. It then charged at Venus, intending to crush her.

"Ceres Petal Storm!" Ceres cried out. She sent a storm of pink flower petals towards the monster to draw it's attention away from Venus.

"We've gotta keep it from moving!" Venus instructed. "On it! Ceres Root Trap!"

Glowing, pink roots burst out of the ground and began wrapping around the monsters legs.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus wrapped her chain around the monster's body.

"Ceres Poppy Lullaby!" Swirling clouds of flower petals which also contained sleep-inducing pollen, appeared around the monster, putting it immediately to sleep with no trouble, thanks to the chain and roots holding it down.

"That should keep it down until Sailor Moon gets here" said Venus. A couple of minutes later, Sailor Moon, Mars, Vesta, and Juno arrived.

"Aww, you didn't save any action for us?" wined Juno. "Sorry Juno, you should have got here earlier" replied Ceres.

"Sailor Moon, hurry and try to heal the monster" Venus said, pointing at the sleeping creature. "Right" replied Moon. She summoned her Moon Power Tiare, and held it in the air.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she cried, as rays of golden light were emitted from the Tiare.

The light rays hit the monster, but unlike what would usually happen, nothing happened.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon exclaimed in confusion.

"It's too strong for even Eternal Sailor Moon to heal it?" Mars questioned.

Suddenly the monster's eyes flicked open, and it burst out of the roots. It immediately charged at Sailor Moon, sending her flying backwards into a wall.

"Sailor Moon!" the group of Senshi cried out.

"Maybe we need to give her more power!?" Mars exclaimed, "but it would be better if we had everyone here…" She pulled out her communicator and began calling Ami's communicator.

 **Mamoru's Apartment**

Ami had just finished Chibiusa's check-up when her communicator began to beep. "Rei-chan?" Ami answered.

"Ami-chan! Sailor Moon isn't strong enough, she can't stop the monster, we need everyone here!" Mars exclaimed.

"Uh, ok, we're on our way!" Ami replied, before hanging up. "Everyone! Usagi-chan needs our power!"

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Makoto exclaimed. The group hurried out the door, and towards Mars' location.

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"MAKE UP!" they all finished, and transformed into the Senshi forms. Mamoru also transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

 **Juuban**

Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Ceres, Vesta and Juno were having trouble fighting the monster, while trying to not kill it. Unfortunately, Sailor Moon had gone unconscious from flying into the wall, and had yet to come to.

"Flame Whipper!" cried Vesta. A whip made of fire formed in her hands, and she whipped at the monster, trying to keep it back. It wasn't really helping that much though.

"Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu zai zen" Mars chanted, "Evil Spirits, Be Exorcised!" she cried as she threw her Ofuda at the monster's forehead. The monster immediately became immobilized. "That should buy us some time until the others get here!"

"They better get here soon!" Jupiter replied. If almost on cue, the other Sailor Senshi, and Tuxedo Mask, arrived.

"Everyone! We're here!" exclaimed Chibi Moon.

"Everyone! Even Eternal Sailor Moon can't beat that thing!" Venus cried. "Well she definitely won't be able to knocked out!" Pallas replied.

Tuxedo Mask ran over to his fallen lover and wrapped his arms around her. "Usako, please wake up" he whispered, before kissing her lips.

Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Tuxedo Mask. "Mamo…chan" she said softly.

"Usako! Are you alright?" He asked. "Uh huh" she replied. Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon to her feet and guided her over to the others.

"I've analysed the monster, and it seems to be a mutated human like Venus suspected" reported Mercury.

"So what do we do?" asked Vesta. "We have to give Sailor Moon enough power to heal it.

"We must hurry then" said Pluto.

"Everyone, give me your strength!" cried Sailor Moon.

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Vesta Asteroid Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Pallas Asteroid Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

The energy of the Sailor Senshi poured into Sailor Moon, giving her more power than ever before. Her Eternal Moon Article brooch transformed, a light blue star added to the back of the brooch.

A phrase came into Usagi's mind, and she immediately knew what it meant.

"Moon Angelic Power, Make Up!" she cried.


	3. A new ally?

"Moon Angelic Power, Make Up!"

Usagi felt her new power flow through her body as her Sailor uniform began to change. Her uniform was completely recoloured, becoming white, blue, and yellow, but looked very similar to her Eternal uniform.

"I-I powered up again!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, before gaining a determined expression. She turned towards the monster. She summoned the Moon Power Tiare, which immediately changed, the pink colour changing to blue. "Silver Moon Crystal Angelic Love!"

Rainbow coloured energy emitted from the newly upgraded Angelic Moon Tiare, enveloping the monster. It screamed before changing back to the poor woman, who collapsed unconscious.

Suddenly the Tiare began to glow, and the Inner and Outer Senshi all began to glow the colour of the auras, as they all also received new transformations. They now all wore Eternal uniforms, similar to that of Sailor Moon's.

"Everyone! You all got power ups too!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Thanks to you, Sailor Moon!" exclaimed Venus.

Mercury sighed, "After two years, the battle begins again…" she said sadly.

* * *

"Damn it!" cried Eris. Her Sainan had been defeated. This would not do, she could not fail her mission. She would have the princess no matter what. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she narrowly dodged a light blue beam. She turned to see a light blonde haired Sailor Senshi with and ice blue uniform and a white mask, much like Eris' own.

"Eris!" the new Senshi called.

Sailor Eris smirked. "Hello Sedna, finally decided to join us?" she asked. "I must say, I am surprised to see you here"

"You wish!" Sedna shot back, "Eris, this isn't you! You are not like this!" she cried.

"Silence!" Eris snapped, "I don't have time for this right now, I'll deal with you later!"

"Eris Steam!" she cried as she disappeared into the red coloured steam.

Sedna sighed sadly, "Eris, one day I'll get you back… and the others…" she said to herself before she left the area.

* * *

A girl with light blonde hair wandered around the streets of Juuban. She eventually found herself outside of a building with the words 'GAME CENTER CROWN' on the glass automatic doors. Bored, she walked inside and looked around. It was filled with arcade game machines and crane games. She decided to try the crane game. As she looked at the prizes that could be won, she noticed that some of the plush toys resembled Sailor Senshi. One had blonde hair slightly darker than her own, with a red bow in her hair, blue skirt and collar, and red bows and an eye mask.

 _So I guess Sailor Senshi are common knowledge here...'_ she thought to herself. She put a coin into the machine, and attempted to get a toy that looked similar to the masked Senshi, but her hair was done in an Odango style and she wore no mask. She managed to win the plush Senshi. She turned as she heard the doors open. 6 girls walked in, two of the girls had blonde hair, one had raven, another had brown, the last two girls hair colours were interesting to say the least the last older one had blue, while the youngest, who looked about 12-14 had pink. She noticed that the two blonde girl's hair looked similar, much like the two Senshi plushies in the crane game… Was it just coincidence?

She sat observing the group. Could the blonde girls really be Senshi? They could always just like the hair styles and that's why they had similar hair. For all she knew, the plush Senshi could just be made up designs that happened to have similar hair to these girls.

"Hi there!" a male voice greeted, making the blonde jump. "Sorry if I startled you. My name is Motoki Furuhata. I was just thinking that I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh hi. Yeah, I just moved to Juuban earlier this week, I'm Hikari Kibono" Hikari replied.

"Oh, well nice to meet you Kibono-san" said Motoki.

"You too, Furuhata-san" Hikari agreed.

Suddenly, the group of girls rushed out of the arcade. Why? She couldn't help but wonder…

"Oh, sorry Furuhata-san, I've gotta go, see ya!" she said quickly.

"Okay then, see you later, Kibono-san" Motoki said with a wave.

Hikari rushed out of the arcade and looked around for the group of girls. She spotted them running down the street. She quickly hid in an alley, and pulled out her transformation stick.

"Sedna Crystal Power, Make Up!"

She quickly transformed into Sailor Sedna, then jumped to the top of a building, then followed after them. After a few minutes they arrived at a park where a Sainan was rampaging and fighting what appeared to be 2 Sailor Senshi, one with a black uniform and long, dark green hair, and the other had a purple uniform with short, black hair. "Eris…" she muttered to herself. Why would those girls from the arcade come here? Unless…

"Mercury Eternal…"

"Mars Eternal…"

"Venus Eternal…"

"Jupiter Eternal…"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Moon Angelic Power!"

"Make Up!"

There was a flash of light, and standing where the girls just stood, were 6 Sailor Senshi. _I knew it!_ Sedna thought to herself. They really were Senshi, all of them! Now the question was, should she help them, or just watch?

* * *

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Chibiusa were enjoying themselves at Game Center Crown, when Setsuna called, informing them that another monster had appeared, and that she and Hotaru were fighting it. The girls left the arcade in a hurry and rushed to the park were the monster was.

They immediately transformed and ran to help Pluto and Saturn.

The two Outer Senshi were having trouble fighting the monster, and they knew they couldn't just kill it as it was another mutated human.

"We're here!" announced a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon looked towards the monster. "The park is a place to relax and enjoy yourself, how dare you terrorise it!" she scolded, "I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for Love and for Justice, I am Sailor Moon!" she announced.

"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And in the name of the Moon… We'll punish you!" they all finished.

The monster growled, then charged at the newly arrived Senshi. "Venus Wink Chain Sword!" Venus cried as a golden chain formed around her that ended with a glowing sword, which was sent flying towards the monster. The monster roared in pain but continued charging. "What?!" cried Venus.

"Bubble… SPRAY!" cried Mercury, as she released a barrage of bubbles which burst into a thick fog. The monster continued to charge. "Nothing's working!" exclaimed Chibi Moon.

The monster was just about to run into them when… "Silent Wall!" A barrier appeared in front of them. They turned to see Sailor Saturn with her Glaive raised. The monster starting slashing at the barrier, trying to wear it down.

* * *

Sedna watched as the purple Senshi tried to block the Sainan, but she could tell that the barrier wasn't going to last long. She couldn't stand seeing fellow Senshi get hurt by someone she once thought of as a sister and comrade. She carefully aimed at the Sainan, and fired her Sedna Shine Beam. The monster became encased in a light blue, immobilising glow just as the barrier faded and the purple Senshi collapsed in exhaustion. The other Senshi looked around in confusion before taking to opportunity to restore the monster back to human. "Silver Moon Crystal Angelic Love!" The blonde Senshi with the Odango hair style cried. The Sainan was enveloped in a rainbow light before reverting back to its original human form.

* * *

"Who froze the monster?" questioned Jupiter.

Then Mercury spotted someone on top of a nearby building. "There!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the figure. The figure jumped down, landing in front of them. She wore an ice blue and aqua Sailor Senshi uniform. Her hair looked like a mix of Usagi and Chibiusa's hair. It looked like Chibiusa's just a bit longer, but the colour was a little lighter than Usagi's blonde hair.

Mars and Venus stood around Sailor Moon protectively, they couldn't be sure if they could trust this new Senshi just because they stopped the monster. "Who are you?" Jupiter asked.

"I am Sailor Sedna" the Senshi answered.

"You're not on Eris' side are you?" asked Moon.

"No, at least… not anymore…" she replied with sadness evident in her voice.

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?" questioned Mars.

Sedna sighed. "Eris, I, and 3 other Senshi, used to be a team. That is, until _she_ came along…"

"She?" asked Chibi Moon.

"Yes… Queen Charolia... She brainwashed my partners, Eris, Haumea, Makemake, and Orcus…" Sedna explained, "Luckily I managed to escape but…"

"Wait, the Sailor Quartet and I were attacked by Eris in the 30th century… does that mean…?" questioned Chibi Moon.

"Yes. Eris, myself, and the others, who I'm sure you'll encounter at some point, are from the future" Sedna answered. "Anyway…" she said before a blue light enveloped her. When the light faded, a blonde girl stood where Sedna once was. "I figure since I saw you guys transform, you should know who I am. I'm Kibono Hikari" she stated.

Sailor Moon stepped forward. "You promise you're not our enemy?" she asked.

Hikari nodded, "Yes, I promise."

"Okay. I'm Tsukino Usagi"

Each Senshi introduced themselves to Hikari.

"You know, I had a feeling you guys were Senshi before you transformed" admitted Hikari.

"How?" Usagi questioned.

"I saw the your plushies in the crane game at the arcade and noticed the similarities. I was there when you were, I was talking to Furuhata-san" Hikari explained.


	4. A long time coming

**So, I probably should have updated this sooner, but I didn't realise how much I'd actually written, so this chapter has basically been finished for months, without really realising it.**

 **Also, this is a bit late for this (in my time zone at least), but happy birthday to both of our Moon Rabbits, Usagi and Chibiusa! This can kinda be a late birthday present for them, so enjoy.**

 **Europe**

Haruka sat, listening to the sound of her girlfriend's violin, as it filled the theatre. This was the last performance before they could head back to Japan. After they had received the message saying Chibiusa was back and a new enemy had appeared from Setsuna, Haruka had been anxious to get back. Michiru told her to be patient, that the other Senshi could handle it by themselves, until they returned. Haruka knew she was right, but she couldn't help but worry…

After 10 minutes, the performance was finally finished. The audience applauded as Michiru bowed. As she was leaving the stage, something burst through the wall. The audience screamed as they ran for the exit. Haruka and Michiru looked to see someone standing in the hole in the wall. She wore a Sailor Uniform somewhat similar to Venus' in colour, but was darker, as was her skin. The two lovers nodded to each other, and pulled out their Crystal change rods.

"Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make Up!"

The room was filled with dark blue and green light. When it disappeared, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood where Haruka and Michiru once were.

"Protected by the planet of the Distant Sky, Uranus, the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

"Protected by the planet of the Deep Sea, Neptune, the maternal soldier, Sailor Neptune!"

The mysterious Senshi only smirked.

"Who are you?!" Uranus questioned.

"I am Sailor Makemake, Senshi of the Charon Empire" she replied.

"I assume from your entrance you are not on our side" said Neptune.

"No, but soon you shall be on mine!" she cried. "Aerial Bird Strike!" The orange, glowing form of a bird appeared and speedily charged at Uranus and Neptune. The two Senshi managed to dodge out of the way in time. Uranus drew her Space Sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" Makemake avoided the attack and sent another attack at Uranus. The Senshi of flight was hit by the glowing the bird and got sent flying backwards into a wall.

"Uranus!" cried Neptune. "Deep Submerge!" Sailor Makemake dodged once more and sent yet another Bird Strike at Neptune. Makemake smiled her victory. Both Senshi were down, and now it was time to finish her mission.

"It's time for you to join us, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune" Makemake raised her hands and then began to glow dark red. The two Senshi began to glow the same way, before disappearing. "It is time to meet your new Queen." Makemake said before teleporting away as well.

Usagi walked down the street, thinking about the things that had happened in the last few days. First Chibiusa returned along with the Sailor Quartet, then a new enemy appeared who were actually brainwashed Sailor Senshi from the future, and now Sailor Sedna had been added to the mix. This whole situation felt a bit like Déjà vu. A mysterious enemy from the future, who followed Chibiusa to the past, like the Black Moon Clan, and Brainwashed Senshi like what had happened with Galaxia and Chaos. _Why does have to happen? Can't we just live a normal life again?_ She thought to herself.

"Usagi?" a voice said from behind her. It sounded very familiar, though she hadn't heard it recently. She turned around to see a red-headed girl, whose face lit up when she did. "Naru-chan?" Usagi gasped. It really was her, Osaka Naru, her best friend (besides the Senshi of course), who had ended up moving to a different High School during year 11.

"Usagi! It's been so long! How are you?" Naru asked cheerfully. "Uh, great I guess!" Usagi replied, she was not expecting to run into Naru at all, and her mind was still full of her previous thoughts. "How's Mamoru-san?" asked Naru, Usagi blushed. "He's good too, what about Umino?" she asked. "He's the same as always" the redhead replied. Suddenly, Usagi's communicator started beeping in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw the symbol of Venus flashing. "Just a minute, Naru-chan" she stated, turning away to answer.

"Minako-chan, what's up?" she asked. "There's another Sainan rampaging near the Arcade! Rei and the others are on their way" Minako explained. _Great..._ thought Usagi, just when she ran into Naru. "Uh, I'll get there as soon as I can" said Usagi. "Okay" replied Minako as the call ended. What was she supposed to say to Naru? They had just met up again after so long and now she needed to rush off to fight a monster, a Sainan, as Hikari had called them. "Listen, Naru-chan, I'm sorry but I need to go, can we meet up later?" She asked. "Oh… yeah, okay I'll see you I later then?" Naru responded. "Yeah…" Usagi replied with a bit of sadness in her voice. She then rushed of in the direction of Game Center Crown.

"I've always thought you had things you didn't tell me about, that you couldn't tell me about" Naru said to herself, "now I'm going to find out what it is…" she finished as she ran in the direction Usagi had gone…

Usagi arrived at her destination. She saw Venus, Mars, Juno, and Sedna fighting the Sainan. They seemed to be taking care of it rather well, but then it suddenly swiped at the Senshi sending them flying back. The monster suddenly looked in Usagi's direction and started charging. Usagi quickly hid in an alley way. However, it didn't seem to notice her do this, like it was focusing on something else now. Usagi turned and gasped in horror as she saw the Sainan about to attack Naru! Usagi reacted quickly as she raced towards her friend. She heard the other crying out her name, but she didn't stop, she wouldn't stop until Naru was safe. She launched herself at Naru tackling her out of the way and into another alley.

"Usagi, w-what is that thing?" Naru asked obviously scared. "Naru-chan, I-" she was interrupted by the growl of the Sainan as it tried to enter the alley way after them, but it was too big to fit. _I don't have a choice do I?_ Usagi thought to herself. "Naru-chan, I'm about to do something that will probably shock you…" Usagi said. Luna was gonna kill her when she found out… She grabbed her brooch and held it up. "Usagi?" Naru said confused and worried.

"Moon Angelic Power, Make Up!" Usagi cried. As she was engulfed in light, Naru's eyes widened. When the light faded, Naru just sat there staring up with her mouth hanging open, at Sailor Moon, at Usagi. It all made sense now! Why Usagi always had to run off while out with Naru, why she always seemed to know more about the strange things happening than others. "U-Usa-gi… I…" Naru stuttered. "Naru-chan, I'll explain later!" Usagi exclaimed, and then ran towards the fight. "Usagi…"

The Sainan pounced at Sedna, pining her down, as droll poured out of its jaw. Sedna turned away in disgust. "Moon Sparkling Sensation!" a flashing beam of yellow energy appeared and hit the monster, pushing it of off Sedna. "Sailor Moon!" The Senshi cried.

"Monster! How dare you attack my friends, and the area near the arcade!" Sailor Moon scolded, "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and Justice, I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The Sainan didn't seem to care for her speech, it just charged at the newly arrived Senshi. "Oh no you don't! Venus Love-Me Chain!" Venus cried. The monster was caught in the chain and tripped over. "Sailor Moon, now!" "Right!" Moon replied, "Silver Moon Crystal Angelic Love!" The rainbow light covered the Sainan, and when it faded an unconscious man was in its place.

The Senshi ran up to Sailor Moon. "Great job, Sailor Moon!" Mars congratulated. Sailor Moon looked down and sighed. "Guys… I may have just transformed in front of Naru-chan…" she admitted guiltily. "What!?" Venus exclaimed. "Well I didn't have much of a choice; it had us trapped in that alley!" Moon replied trying to defend herself. "Oh well, not much we can do now I guess…" Venus replied. "I'm gonna take her to my place, I'm sure she wants some answers…" stated Moon. "Have fun explaining this to Luna…" muttered Mars. Usagi sighed. She walked back to the alley where her friend was.

"N-Naru-chan?" she said quietly. "Usagi?" Naru said back. "Before I explain, let's go to my place, ok?" said Usagi, "Ok…" Naru replied.

The pair had arrived at Usagi's house. Usagi had de-transformed on the way, and the two were now seated on Usagi's bed while she explained her secret life.

"…and now there's these new enemies who are brainwashed Senshi from the future… I think, I never fully understand this stuff…" Usagi finished. Naru sat there, trying to process all of the information she had learned. Her best friend had been Sailor Moon the whole time, with the other girls also being Senshi. Chibiusa wasn't Usagi's cousin, but rather her daughter from the 30th Century where Usagi and Mamoru were the King and Queen of Earth. It was all so much to take in.

"Naru-chan, please promise you won't tell any of this to anyone, even Umino, Luna would kill me if people found out about this…" Usagi requested.

"I promise Usagi…" She replied. She understood that if the world discovered Sailor Moon's true identity, it would make Usagi's life even harder than it already was.

Usagi's communicator began to beep, and she quickly answered to see Setsuna's face appear on the screen. "Usagi-chan, it may be nothing, but I have been unable to contact Haruka or Michiru" she stated.

"Huh? You think something could have happened to them?" asked Usagi. Setsuna sighed, "I'm not sure, Hotaru-chan hasn't sensed anything wrong, so it very well could be nothing, but I just wanted to let you know, just in case" the older women explained.

"Okay, thanks, Setsuna-san, say hello to Hotaru-chan for me" Usagi said.

"Of course, see you, Princess" Setsuna replied before hanging up. Usagi sighed.

"Usagi? Is something wrong?" Naru questioned. "Ah, no, everything's fine!" Usagi replied, _I hope…_


End file.
